


Halloween Promptober Ficlets 2019

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Baking, Blood, Bugs & Insects, Cemetery, Copypasta, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Murder, Party, Pumpkins, Self-Esteem Issues, Trick or Treating, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: A collection of ficlets with prompts from an October prompt list.1 Pumpkin Carving: WOH + Junkomaeda2 Fall Drinks: V3 ensemble3 Halloween Decorating: oumasai4 Haunted House: chimondo5 Hay Rides: kaimaki, chimondo, Hiro6 Raking Leaves: gonta + taka7 Playing Pranks: v3 ensemble8 Costume Shopping: fuyupeko9 Halloween Parties: dr1 + 2 ensemble10 Scary Movie Marathon: kaito/kiyo11 Autumn Baking: Ruruka/Sonosuke12 Exploring a Graveyard at Night: Sondam13 Telling Ghost Stories: Kiyo, Miu, Kokichi14 Trick or Treating: Tenmiko +Angie15 Corn Maze: Gokouma, Shuichi, Kaito16 Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde: Toko17 Ancient Curse: Nagito/Korekiyo18 Harvest Feast: Mahiyoko, teruteru, nagito, ibuki19 Kiss of Death/Life: Junkomaeda20 Church Bells: Kiyo/Kaito21 Urban Legend: saioumota22 Vampire:Sondam23 Full Moon:Fuyupeko24 Werewolf: Oowadas25 Devil/Angel: Gundham, Hajime26 Robots: Kokichi, Kiibo27 Witchcraft: Miu/Himiko28 Hell:Junkomaeda29 Halloween in Space: Kaimaki30 Fall Wedding: Gonta/Kiyo31 Free Space: Tofu





	1. Pumpkin Carving

“Monaca wants to carve pumpkins!” had been an interesting announcement, and an easily actionable idea. They had various tools around the house, knives, scoops, chisels, and all manner of things that Junko used in less than conventional ways. All they required were pumpkins, and Nagito’s luck would easily provide that. 

“Don’t worry, little sis,” Junko giggled, laying everything out, “I’m sure he’ll be back soon. What will we make our pumpkins into?” Playing at domesticity could be briefly amusing, it was at least somewhat nice to see Monaca happy, and Nagito’s disgust with it was despairful enough. 

“Monaca wants to make one a kitty and one an owl, oh! And one should be a Monokuma!” she giggled back, clapping from her wheelchair. 

Junko grabbed her Monokuma plush and held him in front of her face, “I’m to be made into a pumpkin? How full of des-bear,” she waved his arms as she provided his voice. 

The door clattered open and Nagito fell inside in front of them, several pumpkins rolled past him, tumbling from his arms, and a small black kitten stepped lightly inside, walking on top of his jacket before settling down on top of his head. 

“What happened to you?” Junko rolled her eyes, his unpredictability didn’t tend to involve slapstick, but it would suffice, she crouched in front of him and picked up the kitten, gently scratching under their chin with her long, red fingernails. 

“A lot, but I found pumpkins,” Nagito wasn’t sure how to explain about the garden gnome, or the bus, or the weird child, but it probably wasn’t too important anyway. 

“Monaca wants to carve now!” Monaca declared, reaching animatedly for Junko to hand her the kitten, “And we keep the baby. Monaca names him, um, Spooky!” 

Junko rose and turned, then handed the kitten to her, “Actually,” her tone dropped to a very serious one, “As you’ll note by the lack of testes, this kitten is female.” 

“Actually,” Monaca mocked, mimicking her tone, “As you’ll note by the fact that he is a cat, he doesn’t care what pronouns I use. He is Spooky.” 

“She’s got you there,” Nagito chuckled, pulling himself up and gathering the pumpkins to bring over to the table with the equipment. 

“Hell yeah! Cissexism be damned!” Junko’s rough laugh bounced off the walls of the kitchen as she wheeled Monaca to the table. 

“I’ll get the pumpkins ready,” Nagito smiled blissfully, and started preparations. He cut the top off each pumpkin in a circle around the stem, then began scooping out the seeds and pulp into a large bowl. 

Junko smiled and plunged her hand into the disgusting pulp, savoring the sickening cold squish of the stringy flesh, then plopped a handful back inside the pumpkin he’d just finished cleaning. 

“Despair virus…” Nagito sighed, dumping it back out again. 

“Remember, Monaca, no despair is too small,” Junko winked at her, then wiped her hand clean on Nagito’s cheek, watching him cringe and shudder. 

Monaca nodded absentmindedly, keeping one hand on Spooky, scratching behind his ears, and selecting a marker with the other to draw the outline of an adorable cat face to carve into the first pumpkin.


	2. Apple Cider

“So, uh, what is this, Creepshow?” Miu looked skeptically at the steaming drink she’d been served. It smelled like apples and she thought he might have been blabbering on about it earlier, but she’d been distracted by watching Kokichi climb all over Kaito. 

Korekiyo suppressed a small sigh and sat a mug down in front of Shuichi. He’d invited everyone to a seasonal tea of sorts, and Kaito, Shuichi, Maki, Kokichi, and Miu had been the ones free to attend. Unfortunately, they weren’t really the most attentive audience for listening to the significance of what he was serving. 

“It is a soft apple cider, Miu,” he explained, finishing handing out the drinks, “Whereas many ciders are fermented and alcoholic, soft apple cider is, essentially, raw apple juice that has not been filtered to remove sediment, giving it a stronger flavor.” 

“Sediment?” Kokichi pulled a disgusted face, frowning dramatically, “That isn’t something I want to drink! It sounds dirty!” He knew what Korekiyo meant, he’d been listening before, but it was funnier this way. 

“”Sediment” here refers to apple solids. It’s nothing you wouldn’t eat; you like apples,” Korekiyo pointed out, taking his own seat at the table and fidgeting lightly with the red and white gingham tablecloth. 

“I know!” Kokichi laughed, “It was a lie!” He took a big gulp of the cider and grinned, it was very sweet. “Okay, yeah, this is good. Where’s this from?” Pestering Korekiyo was fun, but he didn’t actually want to hurt his feelings.

Korekiyo brightened considerably and smiled behind his mask, “It is a traditional autumn beverage in North America, specifically the United States and parts of Canada. It’s made when the local apple crops come into season.” 

Shuichi took a small sip and smiled, “Thanks, Kiyo. It’s really nice of you to share it with us.” 

“It’s, uh, not haunted, right?” Kaito looked between Korekiyo and Shuichi. That wouldn’t really make sense, but it seemed like ghosts just followed him around, and he didn’t want to catch a haunting. 

Maki lightly kicked Kaito under the table and shook her head, “It’s fine. Just try it.” The little sense that Kaito had seemed to take a vacation every time anything supernatural even crossed his mind. 

Kaito bumped his fists together in front of his chest and nodded, “Alright! I bet it’s great!” He took the mug and tipped it past his lips, thinking about it. “It’s really apple-y!” It wasn’t his favorite thing, but it wasn’t bad either. 

“I like it,” Maki commented thoughtfully, adding a bit of cinnamon to hers from the shaker on the table. 

“It can be served warm or cold,” Korekiyo explained, “But I prefer warm, personally.” 

“I prefer warm things too!” Miu’s face flushed as her thoughts were drawn to other possible meanings of the word, “Especially if they’re hard or wet!” 

Korekiyo chuckled, giving his drink a stir, “Humanity is beautiful.”


	3. Halloween Decorating

“We, um, can’t paint the walls black…” Shuichi didn’t want to say no, he really didn’t. Kokichi seemed genuinely excited and he would just bounce back with another idea or fake some crocodile tears, but he knew it would actually bother him. He knew his boyfriend, he could see underneath his lies, and he genuinely wanted this. 

“Huh?” Kokichi tilted his head to the side, “Why not? Then we can have the glowy stuff we talked about…” 

“My parents won’t let me paint the walls. I mean, they won’t be home for Halloween, but that’s not something we can really put back… I’m sorry, Kokichi,” Shuichi sighed, reaching for his hand. 

His lip wobbled once, but then he flashed a wide smile, bouncing in place, “Hey, that’s okay! It was a dumb idea anyway! Let’s see, what else could we do for the party…” he made a show of thinking it over before widening his eyes as though with sudden inspiration, “bats!!” 

Shuichi squeezed his hand and pulled him into a hug, he wouldn’t call him on the lie, but he’d try to make it up to him, “What about bats?” 

Kokichi nuzzled against Shuichi’s neck, “Well, you already vetoed ghosts, so I had to cancel the seance with Kiyo-chan, but what if we got real bats? Everybody loves bats!” 

Shuichi covered his mouth, thinking it over. They absolutely should not have real bats in a house, less yet at a Halloween party, but he had already said no several times, and it was so difficult to tell him no. “I- I’m not sure…” 

“Momo-chan isn’t even afraid of bats, come on!” Kokichi pleaded, sparkling eyes seeking out Shuichi’s. 

Shuichi found himself nodding, he’d just hope Kokichi didn’t know where to get live bats. 

As it turned out, Kokichi knew where to get live bats. 

Over the next few days, Shuichi’s house was transformed into a bat paradise, small bat boxes stacked on temporary shelves that Gonta put together, water and food stations hung near the ceiling, and for more conventional decorations, crepe paper streamers in orange and black spanned every wall and doorway, glow-in-the-dark skeletons adorned the closets, and the front yard gained an impressive collection of tombstones. 

Shuichi was interrupted while making his toast the morning before the party by an unexpectedly friendly bat flying down and landing in his hair. He froze, taking a deep breath, then reached for his phone. 

“My beloved Shuichi-chan! You couldn’t even wait to come to school to see me?” Kokichi giggled, “What’s up?” 

“There,” Shuichi’s voice was deliberately measured and calm, “is a bat. On my head. What do I do?” 

“Umm, pick it up?” Kokichi shrugged, slipping on his shoes, “Or wait for me to run over and save you.” 

“I,” Shuichi sighed, “Will take the latter.” He didn’t want to risk upsetting the creature, and Kokichi was responsible for them, he could probably handle it. 

“Be riiiiiiiight there,” Kokichi sang, “Don’t worry!” The bats were all pretty tame, but it was pretty exciting to get to rescue his boyfriend.


	4. Haunted House

“Mondo?!” Chihiro squeaked in horror, eyes wide and watery. It wasn’t the fact that they were in a haunted house, nor any of the frightening accoutrements of the space or actors that was upsetting him, rather it was the fact that Mondo had responded to someone jumping out from the shadows and grabbing his arm by punching them squarely in the face. 

Real blood mixed with the false sticky, red ooze of the costume as the “slasher” held his nose, the plastic meat cleaver all but forgotten and dangling from his hand. “Jesus, man, ouch!” he sighed exasperation and considered once again that this gig really didn’t pay enough. 

Mondo’s fists were still clenched, but the wave of adrenaline was subsiding. His cheeks burned with embarrassment over the mistake, but he looked over with concern and guilt, “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t fuckin’ mean to- I just- uh?” he looked to Chihiro for help explaining. Words weren’t his strong suit, and he had a vague idea of what had happened, but he couldn’t really put his finger on why his fists hadn’t been listening to him. 

Chihiro wiped his eyes and offered the actor a tissue for his bloodied nose, “I’m sorry, my boyfriend wasn’t thinking. We didn’t know there’d be any touching… He has PTSD and, well, if flight and fight are the options, he always picks fight. Are you okay?”

He took the tissue and used it to stem the flow, then nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. That’s not too uncommon, honestly. People get weird when they’re scared. He can sure pack a punch though, damn.” 

Chihiro nodded sympathetically, “Yeah… That wasn’t very hard for him though, you’re still conscious.” 

He chuckled, looking Mondo over and nodding, “Yeah, that seems reasonable. Alright, let’s get you two out of here, huh? I’m going on break.”


	5. Hay Ride

“Oh god, what if there are ghosts here?! I don’t wanna see ghosts!” Hiro grabbed ahold of Mondo’s arm, the sudden movement nearly knocking them both off of the wagon. 

“Ghosts?!” Kaito nearly jumped out of his skin on the other side, desperately grabbing for Maki, “There aren’t ghosts, right?!” 

Mondo shook his head and patted Hiro’s back as Chihiro stifled a giggle at the chain reaction. “No, there ain’t no ghosts, it’s a hayride. Chill.” 

Hiro looked around skeptically, but nodded, and set to rolling himself a joint to calm down.

Maki nodded her agreement and allowed Kaito to cling to her, “It’s alright. There are no ghosts and if there were ghosts, I would protect you from them.” 

Kaito relaxed, smiling happily again, “Alright! No ghosts! Just fall and leaves and hay!” he shifted back to bump his fists together in front of his chest, “We’re gonna have a great time!” 

“That sounds a littttttle optimistic for a hayride,” Kokichi shrugged, leaning back over his seat to slither down into Kaito’s lap. 

“Hey, it’s fun! Look at the pretty leaves!” Kaito pointed to the tree they were passing, a tall maple with leaves in brilliant scarlet. 

Kokichi glanced over, then back at him, “That’s nice, buttttt you know what would be more fun? Kiyo-chan could do a seance!” he bounced up onto his feet. 

“Nooooo!!!!” came mutual cries of despair from Hiro and Kaito.


	6. Raking Leaves

“Waaaaaiiiit!!” Gonta shouted, sprinting across the grounds surrounding Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Taka paused, rake still in hand, and looked around for the source of the commotion. 

Gonta skidded to a stop in front of him and put his hand on the rake, “Taka must stop! The bugs need leaves!” 

“What?” Taka blinked in confusion, “I’m cleaning up the grounds! Leaves on the ground look disorderly and are bad for concentration on our studies!” 

“But bugs need leaves! They provide shelter and food,” Gonta insisted, “Bug friends live in leaves. They break down and are good for grass!” 

Taka shook his head, “I understand that’s what you study, but we cannot prioritize insects over a neat environment!” 

“Taka does not understand!” Gonta declared, “Gonta will take him to meet bugs!” 

“Whoa!” Taka shouted, flailing about in confusion as Gonta lifted him into his arms, “Put me down at once!” 

“Gonta will put Taka down when we get to the bugs!”


	7. Pranks

“Kokichi!” Kaito roared, slamming his dormitory room door open, “Kokichi! I’m gonna kill you!” He charged out into the hall and began looking for the smaller boy. 

Miu giggled from around the corner, “Damn lie baby, what did you do?” Winding up Kaito was a favorite of Kokichi’s pastimes, but he hadn’t mentioned anything in the works. 

“Uh, dunno,” Kokichi shrugged, grabbing the grape soda they were sharing back from her, “But, uh, gotta go!” he zoomed off down the hall, wracking his brains as he ran. He couldn’t think of any reason that Kaito would be angry with him. 

Kaito rushed around the dorms, looking for him or help finding him, and started with his sidekicks. 

“Maki Roll, have you seen Kokichi?” he asked, leaning against the wall to take a break from running around and smoothing down his atypically loose hair. 

“No,” she shook her head, “I’m having a good morning.” 

Kaito chuckled lightly, reaching for her hand, “I’m not. There was some weird slime in my shampoo, then spiders in every drawer and cabinet, then all of my left shoes are missing, and half my clothes have been replaced with weird fancy dresses.” 

Maki suppressed a small smile and squeezed his hand, “Well, it’s alright. We’ll find your shoes and clothes.” She considered suggesting that they could kill Kokichi, but that hadn’t been welcome the last several times she’d said it. 

“Thanks,” he leaned down and kissed her cheek, then continued on to find Shuichi. 

Shuichi was sitting just outside the dorms, chatting with Ryoma. They both looked up as Kaito ran over. 

“Kaito!” Shuichi smiled, “What’s with your hair?” 

“Kokichi… Have you seen him?” Kaito pushed his hair up again, he really didn’t like leaving his room before it was fixed properly, but he’d been too angry to think about that. 

Shuichi shook his head, “Not since early this morning. He brought me hot chocolate and then left to do something with Miu. What did he do?” he frowned slightly, Kokichi shouldn’t have been planning anything, he was always pretty giggly when he had mischief afoot. And he hadn’t seemed like that at all. 

“Slime, spiders, stole my shoes, and replaced my clothes with fancy dresses,” Kaito rattled off, “Where is the brat?! I’ll go ask Miu…” 

“Be careful, Kaito,” Shuichi cautioned, “Don’t hurt him.” 

“Ugh, I won’t!” Kaito groaned, starting off to look for Miu. 

He asked everyone on the way to find her as well, but Tsumugi, Gonta, Kiibo, and Kirumi hadn’t seen him either. 

“Miu!” he grinned, “Where’s Kokichi?” 

“I dunno, probably sucking dick somewhere,” she shrugged with a laugh, “What’d the shota do to you anyways? Heard you yelling.” 

“He ruined my morning with his stupid pranks,” Kaito sighed, exasperated. Why was Kokichi always so difficult to find?

“Welp, good luck. He heard you yelling and ran off somewhere, so who knows?” Miu added, “I’m gonna go find Shuichi. I sent him some new porn last night.” 

Kaito’s cheeks filled in red and he made a noncommittal noise as he walked away. Kokichi had to be somewhere. He smiled somewhat hopefully as Korekiyo came into view. “Kiyo… Have you seen Kokichi?” 

Korekiyo looked over at him with a slight smile behind his mask, “Hm? Kokichi… I saw him earlier today. Why are you looking for him?” 

“He put spiders in my room and messed with a bunch of other stuff,” Kaito waved a hand dismissively, tired of recounting the problem. 

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Kaito. There’s been a misunderstanding. It was not Kokichi who did these things,” Korekiyo shook his head. 

“What?” Kaito blinked, “Who else would…?” 

“Oh, it was me. I’m terribly sorry if it caused you inconvenience. I was experimenting with the social phenomenon of “pranking.” Kokichi is a master of such things, so I emulated his example. Was it successful?” 

Kaito smiled helplessly, there was never any understanding Korekiyo. “I… Yeah, Kiyo. Good job, you got me.” 

“How wonderful!” Korekiyo beamed, “To partake in such beautiful human customs. Thank you, Kaito. I’ll return your belongings to your room.” 

“Thanks, Kiyo,” Kaito sighed, “I’m going to take a nap. I think I got up too early.”


	8. Costume Shopping

“Go on, take a look around,” Fuyuhiko urged, looking at one of the cloaks on the rack himself and holding it up for Peko to see, “You need a costume for the class party.” 

Peko frowned slightly, glancing at the costumes, “I don’t know why I need to do this.”

“Because Chiaki wants to have a fucking party,” he shrugged, “And it’s a fuckin’ costume party. And we’re participating, so you need a goddamn costume.” 

“What are you wearing, Bocchan?” she sighed, trying to suppress her frustration. 

He shrugged, “Thought about just going as a yakuza, maybe add some temporary tattoos? But Chiaki probably won’t think that counts. I don’t know.” 

“Then you need to choose one too?” Peko brightened a bit, “I expect many of these would likely do nicely. Something traditional, like a vampire would be easy. Fangs, a cloak, maybe a bit of fake blood. Alternatively, there are any number of characters you might want to dress as.” 

“Peko,” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, “You are here to choose something for yourself. Pick something you like.” 

“Why would I like any of these?” she looked mildly curious, tilting her head to the side. 

“Oh! We can go somewhere else if you want to,” he smiled reassuringly, he wanted her to feel comfortable being picky about the choice. 

“No,” she shook her head, “Bocchan, I mean, why would I like a costume?”

He laughed sheepishly, of course she wouldn’t be interested in something like a costume party. “You’re right, this was dumb. I’ll get fangs and a cape and we’ll get you a fuckin’ witch’s hat and we’ll call it a day.” 

“Yes, Bocchan,” her smile was more genuine and warm, they could spend the remainder of their time together on something more enjoyable than shopping.


	9. Halloween Party

“Alright everybody!” Ibiki screamed into the microphone, bouncing in place beside Leon and shoving her cape out of the way of her guitar, “This next one is called My Lover’s a Zombie and I Don’t Know If I’m Okay With That! Wahoo!!” 

Her scream singing and Leon’s slightly more mellow voice filled the room, exploring the narrative potential of dead/undead relations via a rock song. 

“Who’s idea was it to let Ibuki be the entertainment for the party?” Mahiru sighed, her exasperation at the cacophonous display tempered by watching Hiyoko jump up and down in front of the stage, clearly delighted. 

“Mine,” Chiaki smiled absently, glancing up from the Halloween skinned racing game she was playing for festive purposes, “It’s for the same reason that you’re supposed to take pictures and Teruteru made the food. Supporting each other with our talents is a good thing… I think.” 

Mahiru relented, smiling fondly, “Yes, I think you’re right. What weird music she picks though.” 

“I’m not sure if it’s hopeful…” Nagito chimed in, apathetically batting Junko’s hands off of his jacket again, “But Hiyoko likes it and she doesn’t usually like things, so maybe?” 

“I think it’s so despairful that Chiaki is trying to make everyone get along, and therefore inflicting this suffering on everyone,” Junko pulled him close again and kissed his cheek, “But I’m just so happy,” her eyes widened and voice slipped into a cute, babyish tone, “to be spending time with my senpai.” 

“I’m sorry!” Mikan wailed, breaking into the conversation, “Am I enjoying it too much?” 

“No, just go get me a drink,” Junko waved a hand dismissively, “And give Mukuro some candy corn and tell her I said she had to eat it so she’ll get even fatter,” she leaned her head against Nagito’s shoulder, “My sister hates candy corn.” 

“Okay!” Mikan ran off to do so, before quickly crashing into Mondo, who lifted Chihiro out of harms way, and landing with her legs spread and tangled in the microphone cords, “I’m sorry for showing you all something so unsightly!” 

Mondo’s eyes were wide and his face a brilliant red, “Hey! It’s okay! Those Halloween panties are fuckin’ cute! Everyone’s happy to see them!” his volume increased as he looked around, panicked, and getting more so by hearing the ridiculous things coming out of his mouth. 

Chihiro suppressed a giggle and wiggled down from Mondo’s arms to help Mikan up, “It’s okay, Mikan. Nobody’s mad at you.” He flipped her skirt back down and pulled her to her feet. 

“Man,” Hiro looked around, taking a sip of punch, “This is some party.”


	10. Scary Movies

“Kaito, may I inquire as to why you have wedged yourself between my back and the futon?” Korekiyo’s tone was light and curious, not judgmental, but Kaito cringed slightly anyway, he hadn’t really been wanting anyone to comment. 

“Uh-” he shrugged, not moving from his preferred place, “It’s comfortable?” 

“Liar, liar,” Kokichi singsonged from Shuichi’s lap, starting the next movie in their Halloween sleepover rotation, Hocus Pocus, “This one is way less scary anyways! You can come out! There’s only, like, two ghosts!” 

“Two?!” Kaito threw his arms around Korekiyo’s shoulders, clutching his slender frame close, “I’m staying here! Kiyo will protect me!” Normally he’d be hiding behind Maki over something like this, but she’d gone back to her room with a stomachache. 

“Ah, you wish protection from those who’ve passed on,” Korekiyo nodded his understanding, “That’s something I can certainly provide. I’ve many a protective amulet and charm on my person, and I’m well versed in the relevant lore of many cultures,” he glanced back at Kaito, shifting position to warmly embrace him, “And I certainly wouldn’t let anything happen to you, you have my word, you will always be safe with me.” 

Kaito relaxed slightly, but then blushed at the implication. He was glad he’d been right in his impulse to seek safety with Korekiyo, but the way he talked about it, it sounded almost romantic. He shook his head, trying to squash how appealing that seemed, “Uh, thanks, man. You’re a real pal.” 

“Nice “no homo,” Momo-chan,” Kokichi giggled, rolling his eyes, “Now hush! It’s starting!” 

Kaito groaned quietly and rested his head against Korekiyo’s shoulder, he’d hoped his reaction wasn’t so transparent. But if everyone was going to know anyway, maybe he could just talk to Korekiyo about it? After the movie, of course. It might be nice to have him around more often, and protection from ghosts was only part of the reason.


	11. Autumn Baking

“Yoi-chan,” Ruruka sang into the phone as soon as he picked up, “You need to come over! I have all kinds of new recipes for fall and no one to try them!” 

Sonosuke smiled, “I’ll close up now,” he started clearing away his tools and putting out the fire. 

“Perfect!” she beamed, reaching to take a selection of maple apple tarts out of the oven and put on a cooling rack, “What were you working on?” 

“You’ll see,” he put the delicate charms he’d finished into a small box and hid them in his desk, where she wouldn’t accidentally stumble upon them. 

“It’s my birthday present, isn’t it? You always make me something too,” she grinned, happily anticipating more cute accessories. 

“I’m on my way over,” he chose to ignore the question, she knew she was right anyway, “I’m ready for dewicious sweets.” 

“Good! I got some fresh Ambrosia apples, so I have a lot of fruit things for you to try. My favorites are the little apple ghost cookies. They’re a ghost shaped light sugar cookie, topped with a layer of reduced apples in caramel, then decorated with a white glaze and powdered cinnamon detailing. You’ll love them, Yoi-chan! But I also have new pumpkin filled chocolates for you to try, I think I finally got the spice ratio right,” Ruruka continued telling him all about the recipes as he walked to her house. She knew he didn’t actually care about the specifics, but he’d always told her she could be reading a phonebook and he’d still be happy just to hear her voice. 

He opened the door and went straight to the kitchen, drawn by the wonderfully sugary scent. He hung up the phone as soon as he could hear her voice in person, and opened his arms when she rushed over to throw hers around his neck. 

“I missed you today!” she leaned up to kiss his cheek, “I don’t like when we work separately. But I do want my surprise, so you’re allowed.” 

Sonosuke smiled, then opened his mouth expectantly. She obliging placed a cinnamon sugar dusted apple rose inside. He chewed thoughtfully, then nodded.

“Dewicious.”


	12. Cemetery at Night

“For one as wicked as I to be able to set foot on what should be hallowed ground… What magic is this?! My Dark Queen is even more powerful than I thought!” Gundham looked at Sonia in astonishment as he passed through the gate to the cemetery where she’d brought them for a picnic. 

“Do not be alarmed!” Sonia gestured firmly, “It is just that your Dark Queen does her research before asking the Master of Ice on a date. This graveyard is very old, it was connected to a prison and an asylum at one time, and was never properly blessed by a priest. I imagine you have met many of the souls whose bodies reside here in hell before.” 

Gundham grinned, “Marvelous! We shall dine among the tortured dead! What a perfect night for us!” he resettled the blanket over his shoulder, making sure not to disturb the Devas, then linked arms with her to walk down the moonlit path. 

Sonia adjusted her grip on the picnic basket and leaned lightly against his arm, “Don’t worry, my protective charms are still in full effect. You can’t hurt me by touching me.” She wouldn’t push him for more contact than he wanted, but she liked to keep an out to his most common excuse firmly in mind so he could make the choice on an ongoing basis. 

He nodded, “Of course, Dark Lady. I don’t doubt your power. You are surely the most powerful being in this plane, save for myself. The world shall tremble at our alliance someday.” 

She lead him to a tree toward the middle of the cemetery, “We will eat here! And after we enjoy our meal, we will go explore the mausoleums! I found some fascinating information about two of them that I’m sure you’ll be interested to hear!” 

Gundham spread the blanket on the ground and sat down, first getting the seed mix out for his Devas, “You’ve selected the most enjoyable of activities for our nightly dalliance. I am most pleased.” 

“Well,” Sonia sat down beside him, smoothing her skirt over her knees, “a girl must do her best to impress the ruler of Hell…” 

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss before meeting her eyes, “You always impress me.” 

She blushed, gazing adoringly back, “And you always delight me. Foolish mortals who don’t understand us might even call it a match made in heaven!” 

He broke into a fit of maniacal laughter while she unpacked their food, “And what fools they would be! A soul bond such as ours was clearly forged in the hottest of hellfire! It will endure long past the time Heaven falls!”

Sonia beamed at him, “Quite right! But for now, we feast!” 

After a few quiet bites, wherein he tried each dish, Gundham smiled, “Thank you for making the food. It’s delicious.” 

“Only the best for us,” she agreed.


	13. Ghost stories

“No, you always tell the one about kuchisake-onna,” Kokichi interrupted, “Pick a different story!” 

“Kokichi… It is a most suitable story for the occasion, is it not?” Korekiyo responded testily, “We are telling ghost stories. She is a ghost. It is a story. What is the problem?” 

“We all know you’ve got the hots for her,” Miu chuckled, “But he’s right, you probably know a million ghost stories, tell us another one!” 

Korekiyo smiled, pacified by them having interest in his other stories, “Very well, I shall select another tale. But I’ll need to think about it, so someone else go first.” 

“Okay! I can do it!” Kokichi grinned, “I know the scariest story ever!” 

“Is it about the shota who couldn’t find anyone to fuck him?” Miu cackled.

Kokichi swatted idly at her, “Hush, you dumb cocksleeve. No.”

Korekiyo spoke over Miu’s resultant moan, “Go ahead, Kokichi.” 

“Alright, so a man and a girl went for a drive in the moonlight, okay? Then they stopped at the side of the road. He was like “Baby, I love you very much.” But she was like “what is it, honey?” So then he explained, “Our car is broken down, I think the engine is broken, I’ll walk and go get some fuel-” because apparently nobody knows how cause and effect work? Maybe that’s why this story is scary,” Kokichi chuckled, “So she’s like “Okay, I’ll stay here and look after the stereo. I’ve heard news reports of stereos getting stolen.” Then he was like “Good idea, keep the doors locked no matter what, I love you.” because I guess all other people who could come offer help are psycho murderers? Huh, maybe he’s paranoid like me. Anyways, he leaves, and like two hours pass, and she’s all “Where’s my baby? He should be back by now.” But then she heard a voice that said “Let me in” and this scratching sound. Which she obviously doesn’t because she’s ever seen a horror movie in her life, but then, promptly because nobody in ghost stories needs to make sense, she goes the fuck to sleep. And when she wakes up the next morning, her boyfriend still isn’t back, so she gets out to check, annnnd,” he paused for dramatic effect, “man door hand hook car door.”


	14. Trick or Treat

“Candy…” Himiko sighed, “But effort… Nyeh.” 

“Oh, we must find balance,” Angie nodded, “Atua says that we must work for our rewards. If Himiko wants the candy, Himiko must put on a costume, go door to door, and ask for it as is custom.”

Himiko didn’t like that answer and sighed her frustration, “Nyeh.” 

“Hey, it’s okay, Himiko!” Tenko rushed to reassure her, “I could take you trick or treating! I could piggie back you the whole time and I can be the one to say “trick or treat”!” 

A lazy, hopeful smile spread across her cheeks, “Really, Tenko?”

“Yeah! It’s no problem!” Tenko bounced in place, excited by the prospect of spending time with her, “We’ll have so much fun!” 

“Ohoho,” Angie, thoughtfully touched the end of her paintbrush to her mouth, “But what costume will Tenko wear?” 

“Oh! Um, I don’t know! We don’t have a lot of time…” Tenko frowned, “Nothing that makes degenerate males look at me!” 

“You can wear one of my hats and we’ll be witches together,” Himiko offered. 

“Sounds great! Come on!” Tenko bent down to let Himiko grab on and collected her onto her back, then ran off to Himiko’s room to get the spare hat and pillow cases. 

“Thanks,” Himiko relaxed against her. Tenko could be too intense at times, but she was really helpful in situations like this. 

“Alright!” Tenko grinned, once they were ready, “Let’s go get you that candy!”


	15. Corn Maze

“Um, Gonta?” Kokichi put his hands on one of Gonta’s shoulders, pulling himself up to see what he was staring at as he crouched by a leaf on one of the stalks of corn, “Whatcha doin’?” 

“Gonta make friends with beetle,” he explained, adjusting easily to having the smaller boy’s negligible weight on one side, “Kokichi want to meet Gonta’s new friend?” 

Kokichi thought about how he’d bragged to Kaito that he’d beat him and Shuichi to the middle of the maze because Gonta could just hold him up to see over the corn and how that victory was quickly slipping away. He started to rush him along, but stopped when he saw how happy Gonta looked. He just wanted to have fun too and a dumb competition with Kaito, one of several they had every week, wasn’t the only way to do it. 

“Sure! Hi beetle!!” he grinned, crawling forward to flop down into Gonta’s arms instead, “It’s kinda pretty.” 

Gonta nodded, “Beetles pretty lots of the time- shells come in lots of colors.” He leaned back, still resting on the balls of his feet, and pulled Kokichi to sit on one of his thighs. “This one is rootworm beetle, when it baby, it eat the corn roots.” 

Kokichi scrutinized the light green beetle as it crawled onto Gonta’s outstretched finger. It was an insect, relatively yucky, but there was only the one, and it was well contained. “Wow, that’s cool! So, now that it’s not a baby it’s gonna grow fifty feet tall and destroy the city, right?” Bugs were only so interesting, but silly stories made most things more fun. 

Gonta laughed, shaking his head, “Kokichi telling lies again!” he sighed, more serious, “No, it almost done with life now. It feed on the silk and leaves and stuff and get ready to have babies, then die. Bugs have short lives compared to Gonta. It all part of flow.” He shrugged, as sad as it was, there was no use getting himself upset about the natural cycles. 

“And when we die our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass?” Kokichi rolled his eyes at the cliche reference. 

Gonta blinked, “No antelope here… But yes, we eat plants and animals and someday we go to soil and feed plants, which feed animals.” 

Kokichi poked lightly at the beetle, tapping a fingernail on the carapace, “So, it’s dying soon? Does it know?” he frowned slightly, trying to imagine what it would be like to be a bug. 

Gonta looked thoughtful and shrugged, “Gonta not know what bug know, but Gonta not think it afraid.” He looked up at the sound of thudding footsteps, “Kaito! Shuichi! Gonta make friend with beetle!” 

“Ha! What’s taking you so long, Kokichi?” Kaito grinned, his tone boastful, “We’ve been to the middle and back to find you! I win!” 

“Yeah?” Kokichi stuck his tongue out, “Well, I got an entomology lesson from Gonta and knowledge is a better prize than being the first to the middle of a dumb corn maze.” 

Kaito deflated slightly, frowning. Kokichi had been the one who wanted to make it a contest, but of course, as soon as he lost, the victory didn’t matter. He started to argue, but felt Shuichi’s hand on his arm. 

His sidekick shook his head, “Sounds like we all had fun! Do you want to go back to the middle with us? We’ll see if Kiibo and Miu are there.” 

Kaito wasn’t sure why he’d been redirected, but he trusted Shuichi, and just knocked his fists together, idling. 

Gonta nodded, putting the beetle back on the leaf, then standing with Kokichi, “Let’s go!” he grinned, and started jogging down the path. 

“Wheeeeee!” Kokichi called out, giggling happily as he was carried.


	16. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

“This is a nightmare... This isn’t supposed to happen!” Toko pulled at her hair, sinking down to the floor against the wall. She rocked slightly back and forth. 

She’d woken up with another tally mark on her leg and that made her heart freeze in her chest. Someone else was dead. All because she couldn’t control the maniac inside her. And it was such a cliche problem, at least in fiction. It felt ridiculous, if she looked beyond the horror.

“If this were a book, I’d call it derivative,” she sighed, folding her arms over her chest, “Seriously, this kind of story hasn’t been original since Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde…”


	17. Ancient Curse

“Oh dear,” Korekiyo sighed softly, rubbing his bandaged fingertips to his temples and closing the text he was reading. 

Nagito looked up from the artifact he was carefully cleaning with a soft brush, “Am I doing it wrong again? I’m so-” Korekiyo cut him off. 

“No, it’s nothing like that. You’re quite fine, you show the utmost care when handling my treasures and I appreciate it greatly,” he assured him, rising from his desk and coming over to the futon to sit beside him. 

“You look stressed,” Nagito frowned, trying to determine what could be the problem. 

“I am,” he agreed, “Because I’ve finished translating the inscription on the fragments of the vase you knocked into while we were exploring.” He found Nagito’s luck to be endless interesting, such a bizarre force, it affected everything. In the few weeks they’d been traveling together he’d had more rare finds than in the past several years combined, but he’d also had more accidents than in his entire life combined. It was a fascinating trade off. But, at the moment, it had potentially caused a rather serious problem. 

“Oh, I’m really sorry about that. I’ll totally understand if you don’t want me to come along ne-” he rushed through an apology, subconsciously trying to get as much out as possible before Korekiyo stopped him again; he never seemed to think he needed to apologize. 

“No, it’s quite alright. I quite enjoy having you with me and fully intend to take you on all future trips until you tire of accompanying me,” Korekiyo assured him, reaching lightly for his hand and giving it a warm squeeze, “What I’m concerned about is you. The vase, it had a curse on it, apparently. The translation is something to the effect of “the person who moves this from its sacred place will have ruin follow them.” And there are a multitude of interpretations of that, of course, but I cannot think of a positive one.” 

Nagito felt a light blush rise to his cheeks. He was distracted by the contact and had to think through what Korekiyo said again to process it. Korekiyo waited patiently for his response. 

“Is it real?” with his luck, Nagito assumed it would be, but there were far more legends about curses than actual ones. 

Korekiyo chuckled behind his mask, “That is something I don’t believe we can know. Our intentions matter and there are many things in this world that we do not fully understand, your luck cycle being among them. If anything, that increases the likelihood that this is serious. But I have yet to find conclusive evidence of an effective curse, and it does relate to many of my interests. I’m worried about the idea, but uncertain as to whether or not this worry is justified.” 

Nagito nodded, “Do you want to send me back home so you’ll be safe? I’ll totally understand, I don’t know why you want to hang out with trash like me anyway.” 

Korekiyo smiled warmly and squeezed his hand again, “If the curse, or anything else about your luck means my death, I will still have been glad for every second of your company. You’re beautiful and interesting, and a joy to be around. You needn’t doubt that. You’re to stay with me until you wish to go somewhere else. Do you understand?” 

Nagito laughed, shaking his head, “I don’t understand at all. But I hear you and believe you.”


	18. Harvest Feast

“Why do we have to have American food?” Hiyoko pouted, crossing her arms at the table. Teruteru had decided that they would celebrate a Thanksgiving of sorts, he’d take any excuse to cook a big meal, especially one with a unifying theme or palette. 

“It’s an American holiday,” Mahiru shushed her, “I’m sure there’s something you’ll eat. Don’t be rude.” 

“Mmhmmhmm,” Teruteru chuckled, direct Nekomaru to set the turkey towards the middle of the table, “Hon’ don’t you worry, Teruteru will take care of you. I made a few dishes a little nontraditional so they’ll be a little lighter for those with particular tastes.” 

“O-oh…” Hiyoko suppressed a happy smile; she’d been prepared to fuss the entire meal about the gross food, but she was touched to find that what she’d wanted had already been considered. “Don’t think making some decent food will be enough to get you anything perverted! Gross pedo!” she looked away. 

Teruteru rolled his eyes, “Wouldn’t even try it, hon’. Now why don’t you let Mahiru make you up a plate while I go get the rolls out of the oven?” 

Mahiru smiled her appreciation for him helping keep Hiyoko happy and started in on scooping out some of the various dishes that appeared appealing for her. 

“Can I help you get anything?” Nagito offered, “I know you said I could help clean up, but I wouldn’t mind helping now too.” 

Teruteru blanched slightly and hurriedly shook his head, “No, no, that’s quite alright. I’ve got everythin’ and others I can press into service besides who might have less accidents. Last thing we need is someone falling on a hot grill or knives a’flyin’ through the air. Please just stay here until it’s time to wash up, sug.” 

Nagito nodded with a slightly disappointed frown, “Alright, I understand.” 

“It’s okay, Nagito!” Ibuki bounced up to the table, “Help Ibuki set the speakers for the entertainment!” 

He grinned, rising from his chair, “Thanks for letting me serve your hopes, Ibuki.”


	19. Kiss of Death

“Wanna play a game?” Nagito’s eyes were characteristically swirling and Junko was quite intrigued. 

“Probably,” she shrugged, “What’d you have in mind, senpai?” 

Nagito held up a jar of homemade capsules, “A few of these have poison! I figured we could pick a few, put them in our mouths, and make out!” 

Junko blinked twice, then nodded, “Sounds perfect!” She popped open the jar, grabbed a few, and pulled him into her arms.


	20. Church Bells

“Odd,” Korekiyo frowned slightly, “I can’t imagine why church bells would be ringing at this hour.” It was the dead of night in the middle of the forest, at a clearing, free from light pollution.

“Don’t say things like that!” Kaito’s eyes flew wide and he seized Korekiyo around the waist, pulling him from atop his own sleeping bag and into his lap. 

Korekiyo gave a small squeak and patted his shoulder, “It’s alright. Perhaps it’s the wind. And don’t worry, we don’t have to investigate, we can stay here and look at the stars, as we had planned.” 

Kaito frowned slightly, “Are you sure? I don’t know…” 

“We can go investigate, if that would make you feel more comfortable, but I’m quite certain it isn’t anything alarming,” Korekiyo relaxed against him, wrapping his arms tight around Kaito’s neck, “And if it were, it would be nothing I couldn’t handle. I know about such things.” 

Kaito nodded, taking a deep breath, “Right! You handle all of that stuff! And I tell you,” he pressed a quick kiss to Korekiyo’s masked cheek, “all about constellations and myths you already know.” 

“Kehehe,” Korekiyo smiled, “They somehow sound better when you tell them.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Huh?” Kaito yawned, blinking awake, and looking around, “Did- did someone let a dog in here?” He couldn’t understand why that made sense, but he’d just had the distinct impression of his hand being licked. 

“A dog?” Shuichi yawned, sitting up, “Where’s a dog?” He looked around, rubbing his eyes. 

“I don’t know…” Kaito yawned, “I just felt one? Under the bed?”

Shuichi frowned, “That’s strange…” 

Kaito put his hand under the bed, figuring it was probably dangling off the bed the first time, “Here puppy!” he smiled when he felt a wet tongue against his fingers, “Hey there, come on out,” he leaned over the bed to look and promptly screamed, jerking back. 

“What?!” Shuichi asked, flinching back as well.

He was promptly answered by a muffled “Nishishi,” from under the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

“I wish we did not have to do this step,” Sonia sighed, “It would be so much more romantic if your teeth actually could pierce my flesh.” 

Gundam nodded, “I agree, my Dark Lady, but this vessel lacks appropriate fangs.” He held the scalpel to the side of her neck and made two small, shallow cuts, about canine width apart. 

Sonia shuddered lightly as the first few drops of blood spilled down her skin, “Good. You will now lick it up and suck the wounds, but you will not leave bruises around them.” 

“As you wish,” Gundham smiled darkly before bending down to press his mouth against her neck, embracing her tightly back as she wrapped her arms around him.


	23. Chapter 23

“Peko?” Fuyuhiko rubbed his bleary eyes and looked around, not finding her in bed next to him had gotten him onto his feet before he’d properly woken up, and he found himself walking down to the beach in a near fugue state, hazily drifting between coherent thoughts. 

“Fuyuhiko,” she acknowledged his approach without turning from her place, sitting in the sand, looking out over the water. 

He smiled, anxiety evaporating as he heard her voice. “What are you doing out here?” He walked up to sit beside her. Their days on the island since everyone except Nagito had woken up were fairly busy and nights were typically for sleeping, not wandering. 

“The moon,” Peko gestured to the round, full shape hanging low in the sky, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

He nodded, slipping his hand into hers and allowing his head to rest on her shoulder.


	24. Werewolf

“Man, I don’t understand why you won’t just bite me already,” Mondo sighed, frustratedly throwing his clothes in a duffel bag, “Then I wouldn’t have to leave every goddamn month! I’m old enough…” 

Daiya groaned, trying to preemptively rub the stress away by running his hand over the back of his head. “You are thirteen. Thirteen, Mondo. It’s my job to take care of ya, kiddo, not hurt ya.” It was a bad idea; too much could go wrong. He just wasn’t ready to risk it. 

“That’s fuckin’ old enough! I’m old enough to be in the gang, and I’m old enough to be turned! Come on!” Mondo argued, feeling his adrenaline rising with his temper. He hated being sent away and it was something worth fighting over to avoid. 

Daiya stepped forward, into Mondo’s personal space. “I said no. It ain’t happening. Now finish packing your shit. I’ll drop you off on my way out of town.” 

“I ain’t doin’ it, bro. I’m staying with you. If you don’t wanna turn me, fine, but I ain’t leavin’,” Mondo’s fists clenched and he held his ground. 

Daiya deflated slightly, Mondo knew he wouldn’t hit him, and the firm tone wasn’t working today. This was, apparently, really important. He relaxed his posture and opened his arms, smiling when Mondo readily stepped into them, despite his anger. “Look, I’ll need to think about it, so it can’t be this time. But I will think about it, okay?” 

Mondo bit his lip, then nodded, “Alright. Promise?” It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but he understood that his brother was more cautious about things. Being responsible usually did that to a person.

“It’s a promise between men,” Daiya agreed, “Now, hurry and pack. I wanna be out of town before the moon rises.” 

Mondo nodded, giving him a tight squeeze, then turning back to his bag.


	25. Chapter 25

“So, lemme get this straight,” Hajime stifled a groan, he couldn’t believe his time was being eaten up with dealing with lunacy, “You’re a demon, from hell.”

“Of course, mortal! You doubt my word?!” Gundham crossed his arms, frowning at his classmate’s incredulity. 

“I…” Hajime looked around, Chiaki still wasn’t to the bench where they met, so he had no escape, “No, just, alright, fine, what do I need to do?” 

Gundham brightened at the sudden change, “Think of a wish and sign the contract!” he pulled a lengthy legal document and handed it over. 

Hajime nodded, taking out a pen and signing his name without looking at it, “I want an Ultimate Talent.” It was the only thing he could think of worth wishing for. 

“Consider it done,” Gundham took the contract and walked away, just as Chiaki was approaching.


	26. Kiibo and Kokichi

“Kokichi!” Kiibo whirled around, glaring, “For the last time! Your costume is robophobic and if you absolutely must wear it, please stop following me! I am trying to enjoy the party!” 

“Beep boop, does not compute,” Kokichi intoned, keeping his voice devoid of affect and evenly metered. He’d made his costume himself, a collection of painted boxes with drawn on dials and knobs. Originally, Kiibo had thought it a rather cute design, robots that simple certainly existed and that wasn’t a problem, but the stereotypical, mocking behavior had soured the effect. 

“Stop it! Just stop it!” Kiibo clenched his fists, “You have been at this all night! Stop it!” 

Kokichi blinked, wondering if it was time to stop the bit. He’d never gotten Kiibo so worked up before, so he kind of wanted to see what would happen, but it was getting boring, and this response wasn’t actually very fun. 

“Alriiiiight,” he shrugged, “I’ll go bug Momo-chan.” He fished a white sheet out of the front box and threw it over himself, “Oooooooh, I’m a robot ghost~”


	27. Miu and Himiko

“It ain’t witchcraft,” Miu scoffed, taking the small packet of white powder from Himiko, “It’s drugs! And I’m gonna trip my balls off!” 

“Hey,” Himiko whined lethargically back, “Don’t diss my magic dust… It’s magic…” 

“Whatever, No-tits,” Miu shrugged, “My golden brain is too good to believe in that, but as long as it gets me high, I’m happy.” 

“I’m not gonna share again,” Himiko crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, “You’re mean.” 

“Himiko!” Miu shook her head, “I’m sorry!! Nobody else has drugs here!!”


	28. Junkomaeda

“It shouldn’t be both,” Nagito grumbled, rolling over such that his face could tuck down against Junko’s stomach. “It’s not allowed to be both.” 

Junko ran her fingers through his hair until they caught on one of the matts, “What are you rambling about?” He wouldn’t need to fully explain, but she needed more than that to catch on. 

“Heaven and hell are opposites,” he whined, closing his eyes, then wincing when she pulled at the tangles in his hair. 

“And being with me is both,” Junko muttered under her breath, connecting the dots, “Alright, I’m there. And that’s weirdly romantic for you.” 

Nagito shrugged, “You’re disgusting. But you’re easy.” 

“Oh yeah, baby, it takes nothing to get your dick inside me,” Junko’s voice started as a sultry purr, but quickly roughened. 

“Ugh, that’s gross,” Nagito sighed his exasperation, “I don’t even like that. Now it’s more hell.” 

“Just like it should be,” Junko leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then giggled, “I wuv you, senpai!”


	29. KaiMaki

“Hey Maki!” Kaito grinned when he saw her face, albeit with painted whiskers and cat eyes, appear on the screen. “Happy Halloween!” 

“Happy Halloween,” she smiled back, “Are you dressed as an astronaut?” 

He bumped his fists together, “Just like every day! It’s so cool up here!” 

She smiled and nodded. It seemed Kaito only talked about two things when they had video chats from the space station: how much fun he was having and how much he missed her. 

“You’re an adorable kitty, Maki Roll,” he grinned, “I like the ears.” 

“Shuichi asked me to go with him to Kiyo’s Halloween party,” she explained, “And Kokichi had cat ears he could lend me, so I didn’t have to buy a costume.” 

“Glad to see you two getting along!” Kaito beamed proudly, “Have fun at Kiyo’s! He’s not doing a seance or anything, is he?” his smile turned worried. 

“Do you really want to know?” she asked, reaching for a hairbrush to finish getting ready. 

“... N-no…” he forced another smile, “I hope you have a good time! Only fifty six days until I can kiss you!” 

Maki blushed, “Love you. See you soon.” 

“Love you too, Maki Roll!”


	30. Gonta/Kiyo

“Gonta think Kiyo look very good in white dress!” Gonta grinned, pulling lightly at the sleeves of his tuxedo. They hadn’t hired a tailor and it didn’t fit quite right. 

“And Gonta looks fabulously handsome in the tux, though I’m sorry that it isn’t more comfortable,” Korekiyo smiled, reaching to link arms with him, “Thank you for doing this with me. You are an immeasurably precious friend.” 

“Gonta not really understand why Kiyo want to pretend marry Gonta, but Gonta happy to be groom for Kiyo! Gonta studied up- look,” he swept Korekiyo off his feet and into his arms, bridal style. 

“Perfect!” Korekiyo laughed happily, wrapping his arms around Gonta’s neck as he looked up at all the brilliant colored leaves, “How beautiful.”


	31. Byakuya/Toko

“Thank you for taking me w-with you M-master,” Toko grinned, the blush on her cheeks rivaling the red of the leaves on the maples surrounding them. 

“I wanted to take the chairlift tour and leaving you unsupervised was undesirable,” Byakuya texted out a quick directive to his broker then tucked his phone inside his jacket pocket, committing to enjoying the scenery for the remainder of the lift. 

“M-master c-cares about me!” Toko pressed herself against his arm, winding hers around it. 

He raised his eyebrows at that interpretation, but said nothing, allowing his attention to drift to the sights. They were in a chairlift, quite high in the air, and the fall foliage was on full display around them. The landscape looked mottled gold and red and he smiled passively. His lifestyle permitted few times to stop and smell the roses, as it were, but the opportunities were welcome when they happened.


End file.
